


gleam and glow

by solidteflon



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Moon!Varian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidteflon/pseuds/solidteflon
Summary: she had no idea the sundrop flower had a sister.





	gleam and glow

the cell that you’re in is better than most. you have an actual bed, not just a small slab of wood with a pillow unlike most inmates. a tiny window lets in the moonlight, which you’re eternally thankful for. you’ve always been drawn to the moon ever since you were little, but you don’t know why. you also don’t know why you’re being treated with the amount of friendliness you have been. must be rapunzel’s doing. of course it is.

  
  
the guards and other inmates always try to strike up a conversation now and then, but you aren’t much for talking nowadays. the first night of imprisonment, you buried your face in the raccoon’s fur, apologizing over and over for turning him into that...monster. that was the first and last time you’ve ever been sorry for your actions.

 

your mind drifts to your dad and anger burns inside you. you failed to rescue him, but you will in time. you vowed to free him and make the royals pay, which will come in due time. for now, you just need to find a way to get out of this dingy cell. 

 

a voice breaks you out of your swirling thoughts. you look up to find two green eyes staring at you through the small opening in the cell door.

 

“varian…?”

 

the princess.

 

you turn your back to the door and resume your staring at the sun, which dips low into the horizon. it helps calm you down somewhat, the previous anger from a while ago melting away into slight irritation. this could be your chance to escape, but you need to focus. the moon will be out any minute.

 

“look. if you’re not going to listen or talk to me then i won’t come back and attempt to make peace.”

 

_ make peace _ ? the very idea makes you want to laugh. in the two months you’ve been here, you’ve known nothing but undeniable anger and hatred and pain. but  _ peace _ ? the word sounds foreign to you now. you let out a chuckle, shaking your head. “go ahead and leave me to rot, then. you certainly did when you threw me out of the castle.”

 

“varian, i had no choice. i needed to save my people. i’m sorry.”

 

“no choice.  _ no. choice?! _ ” you turn to the princess, shaking with rage. “you could have sent someone with me! you could have checked up on me afterwards!”

 

“i know, and i’m sorry i didn’t.” she sounds honest, but you aren’t up for honesty right now.

 

“you don’t  _ get _ to be sorry,  _ princess. _ i was simply nothing more than a pawn for you to use until i was thrown out on the street like trash!”

 

“varian, i wanted to help you! i had a kingdom-wide disaster to deal with! i couldn’t come with you to old corona!”

 

“i  _ tried _ to return and ask for help! i  _ tried _ to enter the castle and explain to the guards, but i was denied entry! all because i “attacked the princess”! you were concerned for your country when i asked about the flower, not for the wellbeing of a friend in need!” you meet her gaze, her freckled cheeks stained with tears. you don’t feel an ounce of pity or regret for her. she deserves everything she’s feeling right now.

 

“varian….” her voice is barely above a whisper. 

 

you turn to the window once more and see the moon in the sky, the light casting an eerie yet calming glow in your cell. you close your eyes and hum an all too familiar tune, which makes rapunzel’s eyes grow wide. the room grows brighter, but not from the moon this time. 

 

the light comes from your hair. 

 

you open your eyes and they glow all the same, a sickeningly sweet smile on your face. “what’s wrong, princess? don’t you recognize the power of the moondrop?” 

 

you hold out your hand.

 

that’s when the rocks come.


End file.
